fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Rising: Eclipse
This is a collaboration being worked on by CrunchTime420 and Monstermanchego! Metal Gear Rising: Eclipse is the 12th game in the Metal Gear series and a near-direct sequel to its predecessor, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. It is the latest in the series chronologically, taking place in the year 2023 - approximately five years after the events of its predecessor. Plot Serveral years after the events of Revengance, Raiden has basically retired to a casual life until he gets news about a terrorist organization out in Spain known as PARHELIA, which are rumoured to have a Metal Gear under their control. Due to this he returns to MSC and eventually manages to procure a squad of mercenaries to go and take them out. Once they arrive in Spain they are stopped by 3 cybernetic generals of PARHELIA and Metal Gear HELIOS. Some of the mercenaries are killed and Raiden is forced to retreat. He then breaks into a PARHELIA outpost in Russia and manages to steal one of their attack plans, he uses this to go after each of the squadrons and take out the PARHELIA generals one by one,and eventually find and destroy HELIOS. Chapter 1: Gameplay Pretty much the same as Revengance, TBC. Versus Mode One addition to Metal Gear Rising: Eclipse is the Versus Mode, which supports both online and offline and allows players to duel as Metal Gear characters both past and present. The majority of the playable roster must be unlocked through gameplay, though, and players only start off with the options to fight as Raiden, Blade Wolf, Samuel Rodrigues, Sundowner, Mistral, and Monsoon. Characters Heroes Raiden: A pale Liberian-American cyborg with a bloody life, from his past as a child soldier serving under Solidus Snake to his present-day struggles against the terrorists of PARHELIA. He is also known as "Jack the Ripper," and wields a katana with a high-frequency blade that can cut through nearly anything. Blade Wolf: An AI who seeks to define the world around it. It and Raiden travel together, and often have conversations about the motivation behind human beings' actions. Blade Wolf is equipped with a back-mounted chainsaw, high-frequency knives, and a set of razor-sharp claws. Neutral Villains Eruption: An ex-mercenary with a short fuse and a lust for bloodshed. Eruption uses an exo-suit fitted with two hydraulic drills, allowing him to cause geyser-like eruptions in the ground and create tremors to knock his foes off-balance. He is unlocked in Versus Mode by defeating him in the Story Mode. Corona: A proud and boastful pioneer in microwave-based technologies. Corona weaponizes this science using cybernetic enhancements that grant her the ability to create walls of heat that overheat electronics and burn through armor. She is unlocked in Versus Mode by defeating her in the Story Mode. Ultraviolet: An imperfect mechanical clone of Solid Snake. He is able to turn invisible by refracting light, and has also mastered the stealth and CQC techniques of the original Solid Snake. He is unlocked in Versus Mode by defeating him in the Story Mode. Solar Wind: One of Sundowner's most skilled child soldiers, out seeking her (re)vengeance against Raiden for overthrowing the Winds of Destruction. She wields a butterfly knife the size of a greatsword and a set of hard-light wings. She is unlocked in Versus Mode by defeating her in the Story Mode. Mr. Shine: The mysterious leader of PARHELIA who has pioneered solar-powered robotics and uses it to create an army of Metal Gear. His most defining feature is that, for some mysterious reason, all of his skin covered up by bandages or his signature golden mask. He is unlocked in Versus Mode by defeating him in the Story Mode. Liquid Mercury: Did Liquid Snake come back from the dead a-fucking-gain?! Kind of. One of the prototype AIs that would be used to auto-pilot Metal Gear HELIOS was based off of Liquid Snake's cunning and resourcefulness. The AI then gained sentience, and Mr. Shine took it on as a secret ally. Mercury betrays Shine at the end of the game and takes control of his Metal Gear RA, planning to kill Mr. Shine and combine Raiden with RA to create a figurehead and superweapon for his new United Parhelia Military. He is unlocked in Versus Mode by defeating him in the Story Mode. Versus Mode Only "Jetstream" Sam Rodrigues: A Brazilian swordmaster who styles himself as a samurai. He is nearly completely organic, yet can outmatch cyborgs like Raiden with ease. He wields the HF Murasama, a powerful high-frequency blade built around an heirloom katana. He was killed by Raiden during the events of Revengeance. Sundowner: A bloodthirsty American mercenary and the former leader of the Winds of Destruction. He fights with a pair of scissor-like high-frequency blades and six plate-like shields made from explosive reactive armor. He was killed by Raiden during the events of Revengeance. Mistral: A flirtatious French-Algerian mercenary and a former member of the Winds of Destruction. She fights with the detached arms of the miniature "Dwarf Gekko" robots, which she mounts all over her body and wields as a staff. She was killed by Raiden during the events of Revengeance. Monsoon: A misanthropic Cambodian mercenary and a former member of the Winds of Destruction. He fights with a pair of sai and manipulation of magnetism, which he uses to separate parts of his body and manipulate metal debris. He was killed by Raiden during the events of Revengeance. Senator Armstrong: The insane warmongering congressman who masterminded the events of Revengeance. His goal was to start a war that would end warfare forever. He wields nothing but his immense musculature and a nanomechanical shell that automatically forms to protect him from harm. He was killed by Raiden during the events of Revengeance. He is unlocked in Versus Mode by completing the Story Mode. OST Eruption - Them Bones ' '''Corona - Open Your Eyes ' '''Ultraviolet - TBA Solar Wind - Fury Of The Storm ''' '''Liquid Mercury (Phase 1)/Metal Gear HELIOS - Through The Fire and Flames 'Liquid Mercury (Phase 2) - Wonderwall (Metal Mix) ' Category:Metal Gear (series) Category:Metal Gear Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Action Games Category:2016 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Ink's Games Category:Ink's Stuff